It is known to use convector heaters for heating of spaces, in particular industrial and livestock farming spaces. For example, International Patent Application No. WO2009/153673 in the Applicant's name discloses a convector heater comprising a casing, a vertical-axis inlet conduit which is connected to an upper wall of the casing to draw air from the top region of the space where the convector heater is located, a fan which is preferably made as a centrifugal fan and is arranged inside the casing with its axis of rotation directed vertically, and a heater (which may be for example a heat exchanger or a gas burner) for heating the air that is drawn by the fan through the intake conduit. The fan draws air in a substantially vertical (axial) direction from the top end of the intake conduit and expels the air, which may be heated by the heater, in a substantially horizontal (radial) direction. The convector heater is installed so as to be suspended from the ceiling of the space to be heated, for example by means of suspension cables which may be connected to the casing or to the intake conduit.
When such a convector heater (but the same applies to any other kind of convector heater provided with an intake conduit extending vertically towards the ceiling of the space to be heated) is used in a building having a garret, the convector heater is installed in such a manner that the intake conduit draws the air either from the space where the convector heater is installed or from the garret. Once the convector heater with its intake conduit has been installed, it is no more possible to change the space from which the air is drawn, unless the intake conduit is removed and then properly mounted again.